AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus
The AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (aka Titus) is a close combat variant of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal from the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE series. It is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A new form of the Gundam AGE-1 developed by the AGE System. Reminiscent of a wrestler, the Titus specializes in melee combat and can use its powerful strength with the beam emitters across its body to perform devastating physical attacks."Gundam Titus AGE-1" Assembly Instructions , 1/144 scale Gundam HG model AGE, No.05, Bandai, (2011) The Titus was developed to counter the ovv-a Baqto Episode 8 "A Deadly United Front as the AGE System's answer was to demonstrate overwhelming combat power that combines offense and defense.According to p.62 of the Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization, the Titus wear was developed for use in urban combat. The Titus is also quite effective against the ovv-f Gafran, however its speed is quite low, leaving it severely disadvantaged against the high-speed xvv-xc Zedas.Episode 9 "Secret Mobile Suit By releasing the system's limiter, the AGE-1 Titus can enter a "maximum output" mode.Episode 14 "Flash of Sorrow" Armaments ;*Beam Lariat :A disc-shaped beam generated from a beam emitter hidden in each forearms that is revealed when the red and white parts separate. It is in used in a wrestling-style lariat attack where the Titus rams the enemy with its outstretched arm.According to p.62 of the Gundam Age Vol. 2 novelization, the beam generator devices work on the same principle as the DODS rifle's Drill-Orbital Discharge System, compressed by gravitational field effect to destroy targets at the molecular level. The Titus wear is designed with the pursuit of maximum attack power without damaging interior surroundings of a space colony. ;*Beam Shoulder Tackle :A set of four short beam spikes can be emitted from the holes on each shoulder armor, enhancing the power of the Titus's shoulder strikes. A section of the shoulder armor also extend outwards when the beam shoulder tackle is deployed. The beam shoulder tackle seems to have more power than Ovv-a Baqto's beam spikes. ;*Beam Knee Kick :A set of three short beam spikes can be emitted from the holes on each knee armor, enhancing the power of the Titus's kneeing attacks. ;*DODS Rifle :A hand-carried beam weapon originally used by the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, the DODS Rifle could pierce through a mobile suit's armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill. Two such rifles are wielded by a member of the Mass-Divers in Gundam Build Divers. Special Equipment & Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only person who can use this system is Flit himself. In order to mobilize the Gundam, the AGE Device must be used. History For the history of the AGE-1 Titus, go to ''Flit Asuno's page'' Gallery Gundam_AGE-1_Titus_and_Spallow.png|Gundam AGE-1 Titus and Spallow Lineart Age-1t-titus-art.png|Gundam AGE-1 Titus illustration Titus AGE Book Devices.jpg cfvgbhjnmk.png|AGE-1 Titus face close up dfghjk.png ertyuio.png|Arm of the Titus rydcgjvhkb.png|Beam Shoulder Tackle deployed setrxfchgjv.png AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (Ep 07) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 07) strxfhcg.png Titus 1.jpg|Destroying a Baqto with Beam Lariat AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (Ep 08) 01.jpg|With Beam Lariat (Ep 08) Titus knee spikes.jpg|Beam Knee Kick deployed Titus last episode 1 arc.jpg Titus Sholder spikes.jpg|Beam Shoulder Tackle deployed (2) AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (Ep 14) 01.jpg|Stopping gate (Ep 14) Age-titus-max_output.png|maximum output AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (GBD Ep 11) 01.jpg|With a pair of AGE-1 Normal's DODS Rifle (GBD Ep 11) AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (GBD Ep 11) 02.jpg|Close up (GBD Ep 11) AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus (GBD Ep 11) 03.jpg|Enlarged shoulder armor with Beam Shoulder Tackle (GBD Ep 11) Gundam AGE - 07 - Large 01.jpg Fun to build PLAMODEL! 3.jpeg|AGE-2 Titus Games Gundam AGE 1 Titus.jpg|Gundam AGE 1 Titus from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Img age1-tit.jpg Gundam Age-1 Titus Gashacoin.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Gundam Battle Royale.jpg Titus GCC.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Titus GCC.JPG Gundam AGE-1 Titus Carddass.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Titus GB Try Age.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Titus GB Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus AG Try Age.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 3.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 4.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 5.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 6.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 7.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 8.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 9.png Gundam AGE-1 Titus Try Age 10.png gundam age-1 titus try age corocoro.png Gundam Age Titus O.jpg Gunpla Ag-titus.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1T Titus (2011): box art Hg-titus.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1T Titus (2011): box art Mg_age-1_titus.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-1 Titus (2012): box art BBSenshi-GundamAGE1.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-1 Normal, Titus, Spallow (2012): box art References Notes & Trivia *'''Madoka Titus is a meme depicting Madoka Kaname using AGE-1 Titus's limbs, similar to MS Girl. Originated from Futaba Channel's Inner Model board (模型裏板, mokei uraban), the meme is based on a collaboration of 1/144 scale Gundam AGE-1 Titus parts and a Madoka Kaname figma. While this was made purely for fun, somehow the meme caught interest due to how fitting it is. While one has to perform minor modifications on the legs (either the Gunpla parts or the figma's legs) in order to fit the Gundam parts properly into the figma, the arm parts can be attached right away.Derived from Madoka Titus, meme using other girls from Madoka Magica such as Mami Desperado and Homura Spallow also exist, but none has archived the same level of popularity. Madoka titus.jpg|SD Madoka Titus Madoka titus2.jpg|Art by Shigehiro Madoka Titus3.jpg|Art by Kiku Hitomoji Madoka titus4.jpg|Parody "Box Art", by Kaneda Mitsuko MadoTitus.jpg|Madoka Titus Artwork by カリフラワー MadoTitus HomuSpallow.jpg|HG 1/144 & Figma hybrid External links *AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus on MAHQ *Madoka Titus on pixiv Encyclopedia